All in One
by EruditeofD13
Summary: This is during the final war in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Chiron makes Percy, Annabeth and Grover go out to find help to win the war, in which "Help" will include some...familiar faces. Will they help defeat the titans from coming back in power or just join the losing army? PJO, HP, HG, Divergent, TMI.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

"Uh, Seaweed Brain, are you sure were going the right way?" Annabeth asked me as we were sailing on the boat. The boat was going back and forth rapidly, I was trying to control it, but I could feel my powers draining fast. I don't think it helped that we were in the Sea of Monsters...again. I didn't like the first time and I sure as heck didn't like round two. So far today, we've already had two attempted murders and I was wondering how big that number was going to go, my money was on double digits.

"Yes, and why would I not know were I'm going?" I mean really, what are the other perks of having the god of the sea as your dad?

"Well, Chiron didn't exactly give you...detailed directions. He basically said go the Sea of Monsters, look for help that could stop Luke, and try not to get killed." Annabeth said, and she was right. We were in a battle in New York one minute and the next thing you know, he's telling us to go on this crazy mission, with only three people, me, Annabeth, and Grover.

" He did say that the path will show itself and, do you have a better idea?" I said, but I was thinking, _Man, sometimes you are just like you're mom. Always nagging and getting on my case. Give me a break!_ But of course I didn't, because the last thing I needed was to be on Athena's bad side. I've already got too many Olympian enemies, wait, who am I kidding, she already tried to get me killed by vote once. What are the odds my best friend's mom really doesn't like me. You may think your friend's parents have a problem with you, but you got nothing on me.

I faintly heard her grunt in the background as if to say "Whatever, just don't get us lost".

The waves were getting bigger and we were going back and forth faster, so I called out to them, "Hang on!" Although I didn't know how much it was going to help, water was spraying everywhere, and the deck was getting really slippery. All we had was this little boat, what chance did it have?

All of a sudden I heard this loud "plunk" sound, like something just hit the water. I quickly look up to meet Annabeth's concerned face. She yells, "He fell overboard." I silently cursed in ancient Greek and without thinking I run and jump of the edge. Once I'm in the water, I'm instantly aware of everything around me from the fish at the bottom to Grover slashing around in the water about 100 yards away. I start swimming over there at once as quickly as I can. When I get to him he is clearly not able to swim which surprised me a little, and he is in the process of blacking out. I try to put him on my back, but he is too much weight for me and we start to sink. Then Annabeth comes up next to me and helps me get Grover as well. I seem to read her mind and move him to a position were we put his arms along each of our shoulders. We are able to hold him up while we tread water, but when we try to swim with him, we immediately go down. I am too tired to form an air bubble and I don't know how much longer I could last.

"Percy, try your dad, its our only hope." I hear Annabeth say. I don't know if it will work, but at this point, I'm desperate. I try as hard as I can to concentrate and say to him, _Dad, please help us, we need to get through this so we can stop your father._ I wait there for a moment, and to be honest I was getting a little impatient with him, I mean, how long does it take him to snap his fingers to have help appear for his son who is trying to save his butt. Then I decided to him were it hurt, _and save that throne you're lazy butt is on! _That seem to get him motivated because in the distance I suddenly say a white streak flash across the water and I knew help was coming. It was, as Tyson would say, Rainbow the "fish pony" coming to help us. Rainbow quickly swims up next to us so we can get Grover on his back. Annabeth gets on and I stay in the water so that way she pulls and I push and with our combined strength we get him settled. I sit on the back, Annabeth sits in front, and he sits in the middle so he wont fall off.

_Take us to the nearest land _I tell Rainbow and he immediately goes in the northeast direction.

Once I gather my thoughts I see Annabeth look back at me and say, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, the real question is are you all right? You aren't exactly supposed to go in the water, with our parents not exactly being 'best friends' and all. " I tried to make it sound like I was just having a normal conversation, but I was really worried about her. I was hoping my dad wouldn't sent a monster to come and eat her for tress-passing. I've had my problems with going on the wrong god's territory, but if he did hurt her, he would not be getting a fathers day card.

"Don't get all emotional," she said. "And don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if it was reversed." She has one eyebrow raised trying to prove her point.

I thought about it for a moment before answering, "Yeah. You're right. Oh, and thank you, I wouldn't have been able to save him without you." But she didn't respond. She had her head down and she was already asleep. I don't know why but I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You better not be staring at me." She said, without looking up. I felt my cheeks get red from blushing. Was I staring at her?

I quickly rebounded and said, "Just thinking about this crazy mission. I mean, who do they expect us find, this amazing group of warriors who can defeat a titan? And how will we know who to look for?" I responded, but she already returned to her nap.

I sat there in silence for a moment before I realized how tired I was. I put my head down and quickly feel asleep to the sound of ocean waves in the distance.

I wake up to the sound of Rainbow and I knew it was time to get up. My neck was stiff from sleeping in an awkward position. I look around and see that it is probably around late afternoon and there was land ahead. I have never seen this place before. It was this huge old castle on a mountain, surrounded by water. It seemed odd for this amazing building in the middle of nowhere.

I was about to wake Annabeth up and to see if Grover was responding yet, but I didn't have to. They were both up and staring at the castle with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Um, have either of you two ever been here?" I asked, because I was completely clueless.

Annabeth turned around to face me. "I wouldn't say I've been here... exactly. But seriously Seaweed Brain, do you not know were we are?"

I shook my head. "The world's biggest ski resort, I don't know? But I could use a vacation. All this fighting is really tiring."

Annabeth didn't seem to hear my comment. All she did was look back to the castle before looking back at me as if to double check her eyes weren't deceiving her. She said slowly, with a slight smile, "Well, Seaweed Brain, welcome to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the authors of the various books do.**

**(AN) R&R. This is my first story, so reviews will help a lot, thanks. **

**Harry**

Ron, Hermione, and I had a long day, so we wanted to do something different to hang out. We went down by the water. I don't know if its allowed or not, but I have broken so many rules, what's one more going to do to me?

While we were walking, Ron asked Hermione in a playful tone, "Who would you rather go on a date with, Snape or Malfoy?"

She made a fake gagging sound and said, "That is disgusting. I would rather pluck my eyes out with my wand." She sounded like he just embarrassed her. We started laughing and she glared at us. "Well, if you think it is so funny, then what's your answer?"

Ron smiled, so I knew he was planning on answering. "Well, this is really a tough choice considering they are both just so attractive," his voice was dripping with sarcasm, "but I'll go with-" He never got to finish, because I grabbed both of them and pulled them behind a big rock.

Ron's hand went to the back of his head like he hit it against the rock. He looks mad at me and says, "Bloody, Harry! What was that for?"

I shush both of them and I point to the three people standing on the shore. They were strange. I didn't know who they were, and they didn't got to this school. My guess was American. There was on guy, one girl, and this weird goat thing. They all looked about my age, or a little younger. The guy had jet black hair, and the girl had blonde hair. They both had on a bright orange shirt with writing that said "Camp Half-Blood." For some reason that sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

They were talking loud, so I tried to listen in on there conversation:

"I'm telling you the truth." The girl said.

"That is impossible. You do hear yourself, right?" The boy said.

"You can believe me if you want, but its true." The girl crossed her arms, showing that she was right. Oh, where have I seen that before? Oh, right, Hermione.

"You're meaning to tell me that we are at Hogwarts. That stupid, mythical school, from a book, that people wave around electric sticks all day."

That really ticked me off, so before I could stop myself I jumped up and yelled, "Mythical?"

At the exact same time Hermione jumped up and yelled, "Stupid?" Like she was really offended.

At the same time again, Ron jumped up and yelled, "Sticks?"

The trio immediately turn around and face us. My eyes immediately go to the guy, because he seemed to be the leader of the group, don't know why, just had a feeling. He had this scowl on his face and I felt like he was challenging me to make the first move. I didn't like him. This is the fastest I've probably disliked him, but he had this way he carried himself that made me want to punch him. He was starring at me as well, and it seemed we had the same feelings for each other. It felt like it was an old showdown, until I heard Hermione and the blonde girl give these high pitched screams. I turn to see what's wrong, but she is already running to the other girl.

**Hermione**

Once I got to Annabeth, we both immediately give each other a huge. I was jumpy, and I was having a total fangirl moment right now. I mean, how often do you get to meet your hero you didn't know existed. Then I screamed. "Annabeth!" and at the same time she screamed, "Hermione!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe...your...just...ahhhhhhh!" I didn't know what to say.

Then she said, "I know! " Then she pulled away and asked, "Wait, I know how I know you, but how do you know me?" She looked very confused.

Then I was confused, "Well, duh, your Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and my favorite character in the Percy Jackson series."

"I've read a ton of books and never have I once seen a book like that. Wait do you mean that my life is in a book...and why does Percy get his own book series, this isn't fair, I need to have words with that writer."

"Yeah, and speaking of this, how do you know me?" I asked.

"You are Hermione Granger, daughter of muggles, but the smartest girl at Hogwarts in the book series Harry Potter." Wow, I can't believe my biggest hero from a book is real and she is my biggest fan.

"So, you are telling me that we are both of us are part of books?" She nodded in response and I continued, "So, do you know what is going to happen?"

"Well, it depends, what is happening right now?"

"We are trying to win the fight against Kronos at New York, but we were sent awy on a crazy mission to find warriors...wait, you can fight, maybe you ar who we came for." Her eyes got wide with excitement.

"Well, you are at the end of the fifth book, but I don't remember anything about gathering a army."

"Five? How many are there?"

"Well, there are nine right now. By the way, I have always wanted to ask you this, how are you and Percy doing?"

She was kind of confused. "Um...good I guess, but I don't know what you mean."

I just looked at her with a slight smile and raised my eyebrow. She seemed to catch on ans blushed, then said, "Nothing." sounding all defencive.

I rolled my eyes, "You tell yourself that all the time throughout the book but, you and I both know that is not true, just wait till 'Percibeth' comes along."

"First, what the heck is 'Percibeth' and second what about you and Ron?" A smile spread across her face.

I faked pucked and said, "Ewwwww. I wouldn't go for him and 'Percibeth' is your couple name."

"Oh, is that like fourtris." She said with curiosity.

I was really happy, because I haven't met anyone who will read that book, everyone always says that since its a muggle book that it is stupid. "You've read that too?" She smiled and nod and then I said, "Yup."

"Cool, but me and him are not a thing." I can't believe she is still denying it.

"Whatever, but Dumbledore will probably want to talk to you." And together we started to walk back to the palace until we heard screaming from what sounded like Percy and Harry. We turned around together to see them standing a foot apart screaming at each other. I knew they would either be best friends or worst enemies, I guess they're enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

**(A/N) Thank you guys so much for reading my story, it means so much. Please review, it can be comments, suggestion, or extra stories to add (already have ideas to have about 5 books in there). Or something completely random. Question-am I just a nerd that laughs at my own jokes, or is it funny, to some extent? Also, if you review and leave one of your stories, then I will try to read it, we are all rising writers, we need to support each other. Also, can we try to get a review, follow, and favorite every day? Please? Also Catching Fire was AMAZING! Already seen it twice.**

**Special thanks to AwesomeDolphin for being my first reviewer EVER! **

**Sorry for blabbing on...just read.**

**Percy**

"What is your problem?" I said, man this guy has got issues, I mean, seriously.

"Well, you are one to talk." Harry said

"I don't get how that is, because I am not the one who relies on magic to fight."

"Um no, you rely on your daddy to fight your battles for you." and he kind of smirked at his response.

"That is not true, I have to fight with my sword most of the time, when is the last time you saw Harry Potter in a live fight?"

"You didn't have to fight against Voldemort...repeatedly." He pointed out. "If you did, I'm sure you would use all the resources you could."

"You didn't have to fight against several gods including the god of war. Which I won" Man, this dude was starting to piss me off. "By the way, how hard can it be to win a fight against a dead guy without a nose?"

"You only had to do that, because they DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"And you get along with everyone, like Malfoy and Snape or lets not forget Voldemort." I smiled, "And, this list could probably go on a while."

"Do not even go there, because yours could too."

"Oh, I just did." Man I need to work on my comebacks.

I think i may have pushed him to the edge because, suddenly he pulls out his wand and shoots this lazar thing at me. I immediately pull out my pen on instinct, but before it hits me, another comes in my direction and blocks off the shot. My heart is beating so fast, and my arms felt like Jell-O. You would think I would be use to it by now, but you never experience anything like that.

"What the heck was that Harry?" Said a frizzy haired girl, the same one who went over to talk to Annabeth.

He just stood there and stared at his wand that is loosely in his hand. Then as if trying to regain his memory of what he had done, he said, "Well," he started it like he was five, trying to tell on me, "He started it."

She just stared at him a while, before saying, which actually surprised me for how pissed she looked "How did this even start?"

Me and him look at each other for a minute before we come to a silent agreement and I launch into a story of how this happen. "See, what had happened was..."

**5 Minutes Ago**

"Ahhhhhhhhh." was all I heard before I saw Annabeth and some other girl running towards each other. I thought they were about to attack each other, with Annabeth you never know, so I pulled out my pen, but before it is uncapped, they embrace each other in a hug. It was actually quite weird, considering she likes to fight. I didn't know who this girl was or why she was hugging her, but it has been a long day, and she seemed to be fine, so I just tuned out.

I turned back around and saw this guy was just staring at me, I kind of shifted on my feet, because I felt a little uncomfortable. He just continues to glare at me. I take a step closer, still keeping my distance at about 10 feet, and wave my hand in front of my face like you do when you try to see if a person is paying attention, but still no response.

I look over to Grover standing at my side, looking at the red haired boy standing on the guys side. Then the guy asked the Grover, "Um, you want to go get some food, because I think Harry and fish boy look busy staring each other down and the girls look preoccupied." Grover nods his head and starts walking with the guy. He had a weird accent, was it British? Scottish?...Wait...did he say Harry? Why does that sound familiar?...Oh please do not tell me this is that jerk who is in that stupid Harry Potter book.

Just to be sure I walk up to him and start to move his hair back before he slapped me and says, "Wow dude, don't touch me."

I didn't see the scar, so I played it off cool, "Oh, sorry man, you just were standing there so..."

He looks at me weird and interrupts me and says, "So you had to touch my forehead." Now that I think about it, it does sound weird. Someone would lose a hand if someone tried to do that to me, well, if my sword went though them.

"Um," I guess I should tell him the truth to try to save myself, "Well, I was hallucinating for a second and I thought you were a fictional character...it was stupid." I try to say it as un-crazy as possible.

Then he starts laughing, and I laugh too, but it is not a comfortable laugh, more like an I-don't-know-you-but-I-am-playing-along-so-I-can-fill-the-space kind of thing. After he finishes, he says, "Oh, no problem, you have probably had a long day, but, might I ask, who was it?" He had a curious look in his eye.

"Oh...no one, but it was someone I didn't want to meet." I didn't want to say who it was, but I did tell the truth.

"Yeah, you are not alone, there was this one guy, from a book, that I can't stand." He still had a smile on his face.

"So, who is that?" I was actually curious.

He just laughed, like he thought it was weird that I wanted to know and said, "Percy Jackson, man I can't stand that guy. Now that I look at you, you look a little like I imagine him looking like, with your black hair and green eyes, how funny." He just crossed his arms like it was a big joke and coincidence that I looked like...myself. This pissed me off, a lot, I am not even fictional, so I was about to go for my pen and show him who is boss, when I realized, it won't work on him, so I just cool down, trying hard not to show any sign of emotion and listen.

"Why?" I say, almost choking out the small word.

He just shrugged before saying, "Well, if you are really interested, it is because he just walks around all the time saying how awesome he is, just because he saved Olympus, a mythical place, like twice. It's like join the club, been there, done that."

_Just calm down, just calm down, just calm down_ I kept telling myself but my fists were tightly clenched and so were my teeth, "That is why you don't like me, is because I have saved Olympus 5 times!" That may have given it away.

He just takes a step back and puts his hands half way up like a surrender and says, "Calm down, I am just talking about a stupid fictional character in a book."

That sent me over the edge, so I got in his face and said, "I AM PERCY JACKSON, HOW STUPID ARE YOU!" I may have gone over the edge a little.

He was still laughing like it was a joke , "Ok, whatever," He just shook it off like he really thought I was crazy. When he saw my expression, he said, "Fine where is that stupid pen or sword or whatever, umm, you supposedly always have Tearsword? Ripwave?" He put air quotes around "supposedly".

I pull out my pen and uncap it. He jumps back with his hands in the air, and when he does, his hair moves and I can see his scar on his forehead to conform, he is the one and only, Harry Potter. "Oh my gods, are you Harry Potter." He shakes his head, and I continue, "That feeling you have is mutual." I recap my pen and put it back.

"So you are real?" He said in disbelief and after I nod, he quickly recovers and gets in my face and says, "What is wrong me."

"You have a horrible attitude and like you said, you only saved the world like twice."

"Percy, you have nothing on me. I have had so many battles that you wouldn't dream of."

Were we really trying to prove who was better? If we were, he certainly wasn't going to win. "That is so not true."

"Yes it is, do not deny it." I was getting tired of that ANNOYING accent.

"What is your problem?" I said.

"Well, right now, you are one." Harry said

"I don't get how that is, because I am not the one who relies on magic to fight."

"Um no, you rely on your daddy to fight your battles for you." and he kind of smirked at his response.

"That is not true, I have to fight with my sword most of the time, when is the last time you saw Harry Potter in a live fight?"

"You didn't have to fight against Voldemort...repeatedly." He pointed out. "If you did, I'm sure you would use all the resources you could."

"You didn't have to fight against several gods including the god of war. Which I won" Man, this gut was starting to piss me off. "By the way, how hard can it be to win a fight against a dead guy without a nose?"

"You only had to do that, because they DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"And you get along with everyone at your school, like Malfoy and Snape or lets not forget Voldemort." I smiled, "And, this list could probably go on a while."

"Do not even go there, because yours could too."

"Oh, I just did." Man I need to work on my comebacks.

Then suddenly he pulls out his wand and shoots this lazar thing at me. I immediately pull out my pen on instinct, but before it hits me, another comes in my direction and blocks off the shot. My heart is beating so fast, and my arms felt like Jell-O. You would think I would be use to it by now, but you never experience anything like that.

**Back to Present**

"And that is about when you guys walked up." I said once I finished my story, and they just stared at me in awe.

"And deflected my perfect shot." Harry mumbled were only I could hear it.

We just stand there for a while to let the girls process what was happening, before Annabeth says, "So, let me get this straight, you two were fighting over which one was superior over the other?"

I just looked down to the ground, embarrassed.

She throws her hands in the air and says, "That is just like you Percy, you let your pride get in the way of everything. Hermione, do you agree with me?" Hermione...that sounds familiar...oh yeah...that chick that is just like Annabeth,one of...his friends.

"I am not the one who knows him so well, but it sounds like Harry." Hermione says. And the girls nod in agreement that we could be so "childish" as to argue on something like that. Then after another second, she says, "Am I the only one who thinks it is weird they know so much about each other?"

Annabeth and Hermione both start laughing, "I made Percy read Harry Potter so we could go to the movie."

"I made Harry and Ron read Percy Jackson so I could go to the movie with them!" Then that turned into more laughing.

They seem to realize the same thing at once and same at the exact same time, "There is a movie about me?" And that leads to screaming and them talking like they are making plans to go see it, so I just tone out."

After a while Annabeth touches my shoulder and I look at her in the eyes as she says, with a big grin, "Percy, I know who we can get to help us."

I takes me a second to process what she says before I get it, and my eyes get big. "No, No ,NO! Not him." I say pointing to Harry.

Hermione looks offended and says, "Me too!"

She nods and says, "Yes, and you don't have a choice." Then she looks to the other girl and says, "Will you lead us to Dumbledore?" She nods and we all start walking towards the giant castle.

We get Grover and the other kid on the way there. When we reach his office, we walk in and see him sitting there. Dumbledore looks intimidating and old. When we walk in, he raises his eyebrows and says, "Percy, Annabeth, Grover, I have been expecting you, lets talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**I have decided that I will try to update about once a week, so look out for that. I never realized how hard these things were to update on a regular basis.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Percy**

"Percy, Annabeth, Grover, I have been expecting you, let's talk." And after a moment, he adds, "And you have already met Hermione, Harry, and Ron, that is great."

Does anybody else think it is weird when an old guy says "I've been expecting you?" We enter this large office and we see Dumbledore, THE Dumbledore, and, most importantly, FICTIONAL! Apparently that doesn't matter, because all books are coming to life. Grover tried to break the silence, by asking, "How do you know our names?" but his answer consist of silence.

After a few more moments of silence, Annabeth speaks up and asks, "Did you know we were coming, did Chiron contact you?" She sounded confused, as if trying to figure out what was going on.

Dumbledore straightened up in his chair and said, "Something to that degree."

I had no clue what he meant, so I said, "Meaning?"

He turned to me with a little bit of humor in his eyes and said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. "Well, it is no accident that you are here." Why was he answering everything so vaguely? I didn't have time for a brain game, all my fellow demigods were out there getting murdered, while I am in the nice air condition, doing a stupid puzzle.

Annabeth then said, "So, are you saying, that we are supposed to take these three," she motioned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione beside her, "And go back to New York?"

The corner of his mouth came up and he said, "I did not say that either."

She let out a sigh, obviously getting frustrated and said, "What do we do then?"

"That is for you to figure out."

She turned to Hermione and said, "I am on a time crunch and I need to know what to do, please help."

"Well," Hermione stopped for a second to think and turned to Dumbledore, "Do you have a clue for us, or a tool of sorts?"

His grin spread wide and said, "You have all the tools you need right now."

This time Hermione sighed and said, "But-"

Before she could finish, Dumbledore interrupted her and said, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, you may go with them to help, that will be all." He put his hands together in his lap and looked at us. I got the message and started to head out with the rest of them on my heel.

As soon as we were outside his office, we all looked at each other expectedly for someone to suddenly shout out the next brilliant idea, but nobody had one.

After a few more minutes, I couldn't take it anymore so I said, "How about we go to a library to see if we can find any information that can help." Everybody's head immediately looked to me, before a bunch of mummers of agreement answered my question. It wasn't much, but I felt a little proud that I came up with our next move.

The three of the wizards led us through hallways to get to the library. It was very large, it was pretty empty, with a never ending supply of books. It gave me a little of a headache, I have never been a big reader, thank you dyslexia.

We walked in and each took a spot around a table. We started with that looking around thing again, before Hermione spoke up this time and said, "So, Annabeth, could you replay what Chiron said to you before you left?" I guess that is one place we can start.

She nodded before starting into her story, "Well, the camp was preparing to go to New York for war and everybody was grabbing weapons and swords and anything that could be of use. When we were loading up the vans, Chiron stopped us three and said that we weren't going to New York, that he had another mission for us that we couldn't tell any of the other campers about and we had to leave right now. We were all really confused, but said we would do it. His only instructions were to go to the sea of monsters to look for help and the path will show itself. It didn't really make sense at the time, but we ended up here, so that has to mean something right? But the strangest thing was that we didn't even get a prophecy, which almost never happens, if ever…" She continued on about how we ended up here, but I tuned out to try to think. We had almost nothing to go on, sure we found these three, but I don't know how much three wizard's magic will do against an army of thousand with the help of titans. Was there someone else we were supposed to find? Were they even the help we needed? I had several questions going through my head, but my train of thought was interrupted when I heard a very faint _THUNK._

I focused in on everyone else who seemed to be listening closely, but they seemed to have not heard the noise, or they didn't care. I looked around and didn't see anything, so I shrugged it off. I turned my head back around and laying right in front of me on the table was a scroll, a prophecy scroll to be exact. I smirked to myself, because this could be the key to the whole trip and it came to me.

I picked it up and I cleared my throat to try to get their attention to not even get one person to look at me. Then loudly, I said, "Uh, I think I have something that will help." And they all turned their heads towards me with questioning looks on their faces until I see Annabeth break into a smile, like she knew exactly what I had, before she broke it and said, "Seaweed Brain, why would you wait until now to show us the prophecy, that would have been good about 24 hours ago." She sounded really irritated.

"I would have given it to you earlier, if I had it earlier, I just appeared in front of me."

She didn't seem like she believed me, and said, "And how did that happen?" She put one hand on her hip and just looked at me.

I put my hands up and shrugged, "You are asking the wrong person, you're the one with the magic friend."

Her face softened like she remembered that the person standing next to her is, in fact, a wizard. She quickly recovered and said, "Well, read it."

But before I could answer, that red headed kid, Ron, I think said, "Um, I am so confused, what is that piece of paper?"

Hermione put her palm on her forehead before saying, "Ron, it is a prophecy, it tells you what is going to happen without directly saying it, keep up." He blushed a little and didn't answer back.

I took his silence as a way of saying continue and I read the prophecy out loud, it said:

_15 warriors will travel far_

_To save five worlds before they fall_

_The knowledge ones who know the way_

_Will find the heroes to change their fates_

_To the U.S.A they will go_

_To the mountains, the city, and the heart of it all will be the road_

_At the end stories will collide_

_To one big mess for them to survive_

After I finished, I put the scroll on the table. I had no idea what this meant. What does it mean by five worlds? There is only one world…that I knew of. I looked up to see them all staring at me speechless, trying to process what had just been read.

"Look what you got us into Hermione." Said Ron.

She looked mad and said, "This isn't my fault, and this is probably our fate anyway." He just mummed back a response that I couldn't understand.

I clapped my hands together and said, "Well, any ideas?" because I had none.

"Well, it does give us clues as to wear we need to look for the other heroes." Said Harry, it was the first thing he had said since we left Dumbledore's office.

"Yeah, not much, but something, and since I have been traveling, I think I have an idea." Said Grover. We all looked at him as if to continue and he said, "Well, 'the mountains' can mean either the states out west like Wyoming and Colorado, or states with the Appalachians like Virginia and Tennessee. And, 'the city' would probably be New York or Chicago, but I think Chicago and 'the heart of it all' would be New York because that is where this is all going down…" but he didn't get to finish, because he was interrupted by two gasps by Annabeth and Hermione.

They turned to each other with wide eyes and wide smiles. They stayed like that before I said, "Care to elaborate?"

They both looked at me and Hermione said, "Well, we get the prophecy."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I got that, but I need a little more detail."

Annabeth spoke, "Well, what it said 'the mountains', Grover was right, it is Virginia, district 12, to be exact. When it said 'the city', it does mean Chicago, the factions. When it says 'the heart of it all' means New York, with the ShadowHunters. And finally, when it says '5 worlds' it actually means five books. I know exactly who the warriors are: Myself, Percy, Grover, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Tris, Four, Katniss, Peeta, Clary, Jace, Simon, Alec, and Isebelle." She grinned again.

I was so confused, I had no idea who they were, "Who are these people?" I asked.

"The fiercest legion ever to be together." She said.

* * *

We spent a while in the library coming up with a plan and getting background information on these people and at one point Annabeth and Hermione offered us the books to read, but we all came up with these lame excuses as to why we didn't have time to.

We spent a while deciding wheather we should head out today or if we should wait until tomorrow and get some sleep. Annabeth decided that we should head out, so we could try to cover as much ground as possible, before the titans actually attacked. She seemed to have the final say, because no one objected to this.

Our next move was to sail to America and go to all the states and find our heroes. It was a pretty straight forward plan. Harry wanted to fly, but that was not going to happen. I wasn't really in the 'getting fried' mood. He didn't get it even if I explained it to him. Dude needs to get a head. We were going to borrow a small boat from the school and try to find my ship from earlier, maybe it survived. Not really a strong plan, and we didn't have a plan B, if that didn't work, I guess we could wing it.

We packed for about a week, with food, water, and other necessities that could fit into the backpacks they gave us. I tried to get more weapons, but they didn't exactly have much, so for protection we would have to rely on their sticks, my sword, Annabeth's dagger, and Grover's…well his feet can do some serious damage. Once we were as ready as we could be, it was about six o'clock in the afternoon and we snuck away, trying not to be seen.

Once at the shore again, all six of us were surprised to see that a small boat was right where we were originally. It was strange, but I didn't think too much of it. We loaded up and set sail into the ocean, for a long day of sailing, and a long week of searching.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Once in the water and we were sailing away in silence. After about three hours, I said, "Guys, it is going to be a long night, and day tomorrow, why don't you get some sleep." I heard sleepy answers as Ron, Grover, and Hermione all stretched out and fell asleep quickly. Harry was a little more stubborn and insisted that he stay awake, but I think it was just that he didn't trust us, more importantly, Percy, but after about thirty more minutes, he was too tired and fell asleep.

It was pretty quiet out in the dark ocean all alone. Percy was at the very front with a look on his face that told me he was deep in thought, like he was stressed. He looked so cute like that. I just wanted to go up and give him a hug. I was in the back, and everyone else was asleep in between.

I crawl up the front and side down next to Percy, but I face the back, and he faces the front. "How are you doing?"

He doesn't turn to face me, but says, "I don't know. We get sent on all these crazy missions, and expected to save the day, but what if we can't?" He sounded full of stressed and full of doubt.

"Don't worry, we will. You'll see." I tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

After a while of thinking, he finally looked over at me, "How? How are we going to do this? I am lost, the ship is obviously gone, and we can't exactly sail across the ocean in a little boat. We don't even know exactly where we are going, I mean saying we are going to the big state of Colorado to look for a fictional place is not exactly what I call a promising plan, and don't forget that we are on a time crunch."

"We will figure it out, I mean you have some of the two smartest people alive on this boat."

He smiled a little, "Um, and who are you referring to?"

I hesitated for a second, trying to choose my words carefully, then spoke, "Well, that depends on your point of view now, doesn't it?" and I let another moment go by, before adding, "That is what the prophecy says."

He then had on a full blown smirk, "Well, as reassuring that was, you're the smartest person I know." He is so sweet.

I laughed and said, "I know." I said jokingly. I saw his face glaring at me trying to hold back a smile and said with my hands up in a mock surrender, "Hey, just kidding." We laughed some more together. It felt really nice to just have a familiar moment in the most uncertain of times.

We talk for a while longer about our life and just normal things, until Percy says, "Annabeth why don't you get some sleep, I will keep watch."

"I am fine, and what about you, you need to sleep too." I pointed out.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about me, I feel completely awake in the water. It is the only time I can think. You said it yourself, it is going to be a long week."

I crossed her arms, "Where did you get that line?" That is all I said, because I didn't want to point out that he used my own words against me.

He laughed a little, "Go to sleep."

I yawned a little. When he raised my eyebrows to show me that he was right, I knew I was tired, I gave in, "Fine, but please wake me if you get tired or if you need help."

He smiled again and said, "OK."

Then I did something that I didn't mean to, I leaned over and hugged him. I could tell he was a little taken back, but quickly recovered and put his arms around me. It felt so good to just hug him, and it felt strangely natural. His arms were warm, and I didn't want to let go. I quietly whispered, "Thank you."

I could tell he was smiling, "It is not that big of a deal, I am just staying awake."

"No, well, for that and for everything, for being my friend, for looking out for me, for helping, for just everything."

"You would have done the same thing." When he pulled away I felt like something was missing. "Sweet dreams."

I smiled and turned around to find a comfortable spot on the bottom of the boat. I laid down and looked up to the stars. They were so pretty, I could just look at them all day. I turned my head to see that Percy was staring at the open oceans in front of us. I don't know how big or small they are, but I think I am developing feelings for him. I smiled as I closed my eyes. I fell asleep quickly and my dreams were filled of happy thoughts of me and Percy over the past few years.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think, it really helps me write and stay on track. Also, I have an idea, and I was wondering, out of the people, who do you think you would like to see go through their fear simulation? Also, help me out by what their fears would be.**

**Another thing, it is very hard to write a prophecy, so I asked my friend to help me, and she said I had to put a 'disclaimer' *air-quote* for her, so I did. . . sort of. Do you think Apollo would approve of the prophecy?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just have to say... ****To:**

**I absolutely LOVED your review. It was so sweet and funny, but sorry I haven't read the second series yet. I don't want to have to wait for books. Already have to wait for too many. (City of Heavenly Fire, Virals, Graduation Day, Legion book 2, etc.) **

**Yay! Chapter 5! I hope you like it.**

**Annabeth**

_"Annabeth wake up!" I wake to the urgent voice of Percy, who is shaking me franticly to get up. _

_I sit up fast and look to Percy's eyes, which were bulging out of his head. "What! What happened?" I say full of fear. I look around to see that I am the only person up. At least he kept his promise of waking me up first if something happened._

_"Help me wake the others, something is circling the boat and I don't think it is going to be something good." Together we go around to wake the others with varying levels of difficulty…Ron. Once they are all wide awake, I look at the ocean to see a flash of red under the water. My first thought is that it is blood and I start to panic a little, but it soon goes away, along with the thing that was circling the boat. I look to Percy who looked ready for a fight, with his sword out and in ready position. _

_I look to Percy and as our eyes meet, he says, "I don't know." As if reading my mind._

_We all relax, until we feel a little movement on the boat behind me, I quickly turn my head back to face a person, or actually a half person, like Grover, except this was a half fish. A mermaid. She had bright red hair, I guess that is where the red is from, with a green tail. She was relatively pale, and pretty. She looked to be about our age. The weird thing was that she looked nothing like the mermaids I have read about. She seemed nice. I didn't like her…at all. She started eyeing Percy and that just did it for me. Percy was just staring at her, and I wanted to snap him out of it._

_"Hi," was all she said._

_"Hi," Percy said back to her with a goofy smile on her face._

_Still looking at him with big, curious eyes, she said, "Hi," again. And everyone just stood there in ah._

_So I had to step in, "Yeah, we get it." I looked over to Percy, about to say something, but he was still staring at her, so I turned to Hermione and said, "Who is this chick, or fish, or whatever she is." It came out a little harsher than I intended, but I just went with it._

_She hesitated for a second, then said, "This is Ariel." _

_I thought for a moment. This name sounded familiar, I mean it isn't exactly a common name, but where have I heard it before? Was it a myth? Or a fairytale? Yeah, Princess Ariel. That is it. I looked back to her, then to Hermione, then to Percy, who was now looking at me, then I laughed. "Was this some kind of joke?"_

_They all looked at me like I was crazy. The next thing I knew, Percy was at the edge of the boat talking to the chick. Who did she think she was to talk to my man, well he wasn't mine, but still, not cool. I got so mad that things may have gotten a little out of hand, but I felt like I couldn't control myself, or my actions. I ran to her and started saying things that probably didn't need to be said, then I…_

But before I knew what happened next, I felt someone shaking me. My eyes immediately fly open to see 5 sets of eyes looking at me. Percy was kneeling over me with humor in his eyes and a huge smirk on his face.

Before I can stop myself, the words, "What are you laughing at, Seaweed Brain." Blurt out of my mouth. It sounded really harsh, but I stood my ground.

"Well," he said, "You were yelling at someone in your dreams to back of your man." He said it with air quotes. You could tell he was trying to hold in a laugh.

I quickly look away blushing. _Did I really say that out loud?!_ I ask myself.

I then look up to see that everyone else is staring at me with the same amused face. Well, this is awkward.

Trying to change the subject, I said, "What time is it?" I said noticing the sun was up. I stood up so I was eyelevel with everyone.

Everyone's faces changed to serious ones, Percy, standing up next to me, said, "It is about noon."

"Where are we?" I said

"Well, I don't know." He said.

"Oh…Wait, I thought you had a navigation system in your head when you were in water."

"Well," He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and said, "I feel like certain powers of mine are blocked for some reason and I don't know why."

This is just great, we are lost in the ocean, somewhere between Europe and America, completely helpless.

After a while everyone just talks among themselves. I notice Ron and Grover seem to be getting along well, and Harry and Hermione were probably talking about strategies or something, at this point, I didn't care. All I could think about was that weird dream. I was deep in thought and I didn't even notice Percy sit down next to me. Before he could say anything, I asked, "Percy, I know this is going to sound very strange, but what is your favorite Disney princess?" OK, that sounded weirder than I thought it was going to.

He just laughed at me, "I don't exactly have one, why ask?" He had this cute smile on.

I just put my hand up to stop him and I was trying to hide a smile, "It won't hurt your bad boy rep. Just answer the question."

He just kept laughing, pretending to pop his collar, he said, "I have never been considered a bad boy, but I am pretty awesome." I just glared at him, until he said, "OK, well if you want me to be completely honest, I kind of had a crush on Ariel when I was little, but I guess I was just drawn to her because she lived in water. I blame Poseidon, and water. Any reason you want to know my deepest secrets?"

I tried to brush it off like it was nothing, "No reason."

He didn't seem to believe me, but just let it slide. We just sat there for a moment together in silence until I felt the boat shake, just like the dream, I look to Percy who had a look of worry on his face. I tried to stand up, but the boat kept shaking. I had no choice, so I crawled over to the others, with Percy at my heel.

"What is going on?" I say to everyone.

"I don't know, but I think it is bad." Said Ron. Sometimes I feel like that boy is hopeless.

I looked at him for a second to make sure he was serious before turning to Hermione, "Um…is there anything you can do to help?" I say hopefully. She made a face as if she was thinking of what was something she could do. After a second she grins and I take that as she has an idea. She rolls over to get her wand and waves it a little as she whispers something.

All of a sudden the boat is completely still and it is strangely quiet. You usually hear the ocean or the waves in the background, but you cannot even hear that. I sent Hermione a questioning look and as if she were reading my mind, she said, "It is a protective barrier that will keep out anyone with bad intentions." She said it very sure of herself like she was proud. That is another big thing we have in common, our prides.

I nod as if to say OK and I relax. I can't really decide if the quiet was good or bad, or maybe it was just creepy. I went to the front by myself to just think. I told Percy yesterday that we were going to be able to do this, but I am not so sure anymore. This is-

I felt a lot of pain, and I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Hermione**

When I came to, I was no longer on our boat, I was on a beach. I didn't recognize where I was except that I was on a beach. The sun looked like it was about to go down, so I had been asleep for seven hours? Or was I even asleep, now that I think about it, the back of my head hurts really bad. I don't know how it even got there. Wait. . .where is everyone else? Oh this is bad. I quickly get up and brush as much sand as I can from off of me, and look around for everyone else.

About 500 feet away was a boy laying on the sand with black hair that really stuck out. Maybe it was Percy. I started walking towards him, but I couldn't contain myself, so I start running, and I am there in no time at all.

I get to him and see that it is, in fact, Percy, except that he is passed out, or at least I hope that he is. I put my fingers to his throat and I do feel a pulse. I breathe a sigh of relief and I start to shake him, but he still won't wake up, and I start to panic a little. There has got to be a-

I was cut off by someone calling out names, "Hermione! Harry! Anyone!" I turn look up and turn around, but I still don't see who it was, so I call out, "Yes, Hello! Who is this?"

"Ron! Where are you?"

I look around to see if there is anything significant I can tell him I am by. "I am around the life guard post."

I get no answer after that so I go back to Percy who is still knocked out. I start shaking him again, and this time I get a little moan that comes from him. I sit back for a second and he starts coming to. He twitches a little. Then starts moving around, and finally he opens his eyes.

His hand immediately goes to the back of his head, like it was hurt, just like mine. The same thing probably happened to all of us. His eyes turn to me, a little dazed and confused. "What happened?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know where everyone else is. I was over there," I point to where I was, "Knocked out just like you, until I woke up and saw you. I have been trying to wake you up for five minutes. I heard someone else calling me, I it was Ron and I told him, or rather yelled at him where we were."

He just nod his head. I don't know if he actually heard me or if he is just still trying to process what happened.

"Here, let me help you up so we can go look for everyone else. He just nodded, and he stood up will my help. Once Percy was standing up I felt a hand on my shoulder. I freaked out, so I screamed, pulled out my wand, and shoot them with something, I don't know exactly what, but something. I wiped around to see that I shoot Ron with it, and he was on the ground twitching, like he got shoot with a taser. Whoops.

"Ah!" He finally got up. He looked mad, very mad. "What was that for?!"

My hands flew to my mouth, "Oh My! I am so sorry!" His face was red, and I also heard laughing. I turned around to see Harry, Annabeth, Grover, and Percy laughing. I don't know if it was at me or Ron, but either way it was embarrassing.

After everyone calmed down, we all sat down in a circle on the beach and started talking about what happened.

"So, does anybody remember what happened at all?" Said Grover.

Everyone shock their head no, including me, but Percy said, "All I remember is a flash of red."

Annabeth gasped a little, but I think I was the only person who noticed, because no one else acknowledged her. "That may have just been a hallucination." She said. everyone seemed to dismiss it.

"Does anyone else's head hurt?" asked Grover.

Everyone said yeah, "Wait, how did someone or something get through the barrier?" asked Annabeth.

"Well," I said. "Maybe, it didn't have bad intentions. that is the most important part."

"So what do we do next?" Said Ron.

"Well, we could go to the city and find a newspaper or something to see where we are and the date. After that we just go from there." Harry said.

We all nodded in agreement and started walking in the direction awake from the ocean. Now that I look around, I see that there was nobody around. It was very strange. There was a very tall hill on the edge of the beach that was about 12 feet tall, so we couldn't see over it. Percy and Grover volunteered to help everyone else over, so Annabeth, Harry, Ron, and I each took our turn and put our foot in their hands and were lifted up. Once all of us were over, I was surprised to see that on the other side wasn't a city, it was just woods. Nothing but woods. So we all looked at each other and in silent agreement, we walked into the woods.

* * *

**Percy**

We have been walking in the woods for I don't know how long. The sun went down a while ago, but we kept powering through. We have gone through at least two days, maybe more, depending on how long we were out.

"When can we stop?" said Ron with a yawn.

"Yeah, I am getting tired myself." Said Hermione.

I felt like everyone turned to me, "Let's just go a little further, then we will set up camp for the night." I was getting tired also. I would have kept going, but we need the rest for the tomorrow.

After about thirty more minutes of walking I hear Annabeth call back, "Hey, guys come here. There is a little abandoned shack up here, we can sleep here." Annabeth was leading the way, while I was in the back. I ran up to her to see that, in fact, there was on. It was small, but we would all fit, and there was a corner with sticks that probably use to have a fire in it. Perfect.

We set up camp quickly. Once everyone is set. Hermione puts up a spell to protect us and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the floor.

* * *

I was woken by the sound of someone stepping on leaves. I quickly stand up and turn around to see that a bow and arrow is pointed directly at my face.

* * *

**I wanted to try something new...so here is a quote from The Last Olympian.**

**"Different elevator music was playing since my last visit-that old disco song "Stayin' Alive." A terrifying image flashed through my mind of Apollo in bell-bottom pants and a slinky silk shirt."**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for reading, I finally got my first 1000 views!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stories that may appear in this Fan Fiction.**

* * *

**Percy**

I was woken by the sound of someone stepping on leaves. I quickly stand up and turn around to see that a bow and arrow is pointed directly at my face.

This wasn't exactly how I imagined waking up in the morning. I don't know what I did this time. Did I piss off Apollo? Or Artemis? Yeah, it was probably her. I don't think she likes me. I don't get why she doesn't like guys, I mean some aren't that bad.

The girl that was holding the arrow had a very serious look in her face. I had no doubt that if I did something wrong, she would let the arrow fly, and that wouldn't be good, not at all. She had dark hair and if you looked into her eyes you could tell she had been through a lot, almost as if she has experienced something traumatic that she would never live down. She looked about our age, maybe a little older. I was the only one of our group up, so she was concentrated on me. After a moment of us both staring at each other, daring the other to speak first, she said, "Who are you?"

"Well, we can talk if you can put the weapon down." I was not going to panic, I have been in much worse. I kept trying to tell myself this over and over.

"I don't think you are in a position to negotiate." She said nodding towards the bow in her hand. And it was kind of true.

"I promise I am not going to hurt you." I was trying to calm her down. "My friends and I are just…passing through and we are kind of in a hurry."

"What are you doing?" She said.

"Nothing that would concern you."

"And why would you say that?" Why did I say that, every time someone says something doesn't concern you, you think you have to be a part of it? Not smart on my part.

I thought for a moment, choosing my words carefully, "What I mean is, I don't want to drag you into something that could put you in danger."

She seemed to take this better. She waited for a second before saying, "What district are you from?"

I gave her a confused look, because I had no idea what she was talking about. "What do you mean, I am from New York."

Now she was the one who gave me the confused look, but before she could respond I heard an ear blistering scream. I turned around to see that it was Annabeth and Hermione, but they weren't hurt, they looked almost…happy.

The girl's arrow immediately went to Annabeth and Hermione. The girls were hugging each other and were immediately cut short of the celebration when they noticed that the arrow was pointed at them. You could definitely tell they were both startled. Hermione's hands went up as if to say she surrenders, "Katniss, I promise we won't hurt you."

_Katniss_? I say to myself. Why does that sound so familiar?

"And why exactly should I trust you? What is stopping me from letting this fly right now. You could be a spy for Snow"

Hermione seemed almost offended, "Why would I work for that President Scumbag?"**(A/N: Yes, I used your wording, I just thought it was…appropriate, and, well, funny.)** Then a moment later she added, "And because we can help you, and you can help us."

Katniss seemed to consider this for a moment, before saying, "What makes you think I need help? I won the games, I get to live the rest of my life in peace and riches." She seemed to be trying to convince herself more than the us.

"You know that isn't true, and you and I both know it."

After that, Katniss put down the bow down and looked at the three of us for a long time before saying, "Empty your pockets of weapons."

Hermione and Annabeth did as they were told right away, with Annabeth pulling out her dagger, as well as several, and I mean several, other weapons that I didn't know she had. I give her a look, to which she responds with a shrug, "Just in case." Like it was nothing. But I, on the other hand just stood there staring at this chick who I don't know and I don't trust who just told me to give up all my weapons. This was not going to happen. I crossed my arms, and just stood there, somewhat smirking.

"Percy, come on." I look back over to Hermione who just spoke.

"What would I give up my weapons, I don't know who she is."

She looked aggravated, "I trust her, so just do it."

I look over to Annabeth and gave her a pleading look. She looks like she thinks for a second, before leaning in and whispering, "Give them all up, except your pen, it doesn't look like a weapon. Will that make you feel better?"

I immediately whisper back, "Fine."

"But, only use it if we are in a life or death emergency." She said it harsh, to get her point across.

I nodded and took out my few backup weapons in my backpack and said, "There, you happy?" I asked to Katniss sarcastically.

She put on a fake smile and said, "Sure." Then she put on a straight face, "Um, are you going to wake your friends, or are you just going to leave them."

I looked to the girls, Annabeth shrugged and turned around to wake them. It took a few minutes to catch them up on what they missed and for them to get disarmed. As I was waiting, I started thinking and then I thought it was weird that she asked us to get disarmed, but she didn't check us. Isn't that like a rule? I mean I can be caring a concealed weapon for all she knows, oh wait, I am.

Katniss seemed almost distracted, like something bigger than us was bothering her. She was watching us, but it was like she wasn't actually with us.

When she realized I was staring at her she gave me this look and said, "What are you are looking at?"

"We are ready."

She was taken back a little as if forgetting what she was doing. She refocused and said, "Oh, leave your weapons here, and you can come back and get them later. Follow me."

She started walking, and we all set out after her, one by one.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I can't believe that we have met Katniss. The Katniss. I was totally having another one of my fangirl moments. I just felt like shouting for joy. I know I sounded so confident at the school the other day that the warriors we were looking for were characters from books, but I wasn't. It was a real long shot, but I was right. And now she was taking us somewhere, to talk to us.

"I wonder if she is going to take us to Peeta." I said to Hermione.

"I know. But what would be better if we got to see Gale." She said.

"I like Peeta much better that Gale. Gale has got issues."

"Don't be hating on Gale."

I burst out laughing, "Did you seriously say 'Don't be hating on Gale'?"

Her cheeks got a little red, "Isn't that what you Americans always say?" She said hopefully.

"No! Absolutely not!"

She threw her arms up in defeat, "I don't get all of your American slang."

I continued to laugh, and said, "Don't worry, I don't think I fully do either."

And with that we just laughed. It was just strange that with the whole situation that we were in and we could laugh.

Katniss was leading us through the woods. I don't know how she knew where we were going, because all I saw were trees, nothing but trees. I was just looking around at the beautiful greenery. It was really breathtaking how beautiful everything was. I could see someone taking me out here and we just lay down and look at the stars. It would be so romantic and-. Wait, I can't think like this. First, I am on an important mission, and second, it isn't like any guy would even take me on a date. But a girl can dream.

After about thirty minutes of hiking up and down hills, and walking around trees, we finally reach the gate. It was weird looking at the gate now and thinking back to when I read about it. All of these things I have read about are now coming to life, who knew.

Katniss walks up to the fence, and wiggles through it and continues walking, not even waiting for us. I take that as my cue and I walk up and am about to follow suit until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see that it is Percy with a concerned look on his face.

"Percy, we have to hurry and follow her." I say pointing towards Katniss walking off.

"We can wait, and you seem to know so much about this place, I am sure you can find where she is going." It was probably true, I remember the descriptions that were in Catching Fire of how to get to her house in Victors Village. "And I know your brain is supposed to read Greek, but even I know that the sign two feet in front of your face says 'Danger, electric fence'."

"You really haven't read this book. The district doesn't have the fence on right now, they don't put it on till later in the book. Plus, she always puts her ear up to the fence just to check for the hum anyways."

He looked like he believed me, but after thinking, he says, "I didn't see her check the fence this time."

I put my hand up to my forehead. He is so hopeless…and he really needs to read more. But before I have a chance to answer, Hermione cuts in and says, "That is because when she was close to an explosion in the games, she blew her ear out, but the capitol fixed her ear, and it was accidentally fixed it a little too good. And now she has super human hearing."

I am about to agree when I frown and turn to her. "No, that was just a cover up she told the others in the games, because she could really see the force field, thanks to Beetee and Wiress, not that she could hear it."

She thinks about this for a moment before a light bulb flickers in her brain, "Ohhhhh yeahhhhh. I remember now."

I just nod and turn back to Percy, "Anyway, even if the fence was on, wouldn't she get electrocuted?"

"She does have a point." Said Harry. That was the first I have heard him all day.

Before he can respond I turn back towards the fence and wiggle through it just like Katniss. I turn back to see everyone doing as I did, but, of course, Percy was last. Once everyone is through I break into a run in the direction of Katniss. It actually felt really good to just run free. This is probably the closest to freedom I have had in a while. After about a minute of running,I see Katniss, standing outside a small old house. After looking at it for a second, it dawns on me that this is her old house. It looks really run down, but I guess if this was all you had, you would cherish it.

I catch up with her and once I stop, I put my hands on my knees and I start trying to catch my breath. She starts laughing a little, "You didn't have to run. I would have waited."

"Not that I am complaining, but why?" I was actually curious, because she could have abandoned us, and it would have made her whole life easier, a lot easier, considering what we were going to ask her to do.

She seemed to think about this, "I am not exactly sure, but I just have this feeling about you guys so…" And I did get it, sometimes I get those feeling deep down in my gut that I cant ignore.

We kind of stood in awkward silence until the rest came. Again, just like the woods we followed behind her. She led us through twists and turns until we got to Victors Village. There were twelve houses in this, I guess you could call it, neighborhood. It seemed really quiet and empty, but then I remembered that only three houses are in use. These houses were incredible. I don't know how to describe them other than that. They were huge and incredible.

We walked down a walkway to a house. Katniss banged on the door, and a few seconds later, someone answers the door, and I instantly recognize him. I have always wanted to meet him. I might just die of excitement, but I need to be strong, I need to hold it in.

"Hello, Katniss, nice to see you again…" He trails off at the end when his eyes meet ours. He smiles, and adds, "And you brought company." His eyes go back to hers. When he sees her serious face, his smile fades.

All she says is Four words, Four powerful words, "We need to talk."

He seems to get it and just nods. I can't help but let out a little fangirl squeal.

* * *

**So...probably not one of my best chapters...but I wanted to develop Katniss and the rest of the characters a little more before they all rush into battle, because I feel like I need to work on that a little more. Also I know not a lot happened, it was longer, way longer so I broke them up into two separate chapters. Please don't give up on it, I promise it will be a lot better once everyone gets together. **

**Also, I was having a conversation with my music teacher about the ending of Allegiant...and I never thought I would say that.**

**Also did anyone realize that that was supposed to be Bonnie and Twill, and not the gang. I thought I was being pretty clever there, but that also just may be me.**

* * *

**Quote Time!**

**"Want a sugar cube?" -Finnick (****Catching Fire****)**

**Don't you just love Finnick, but I have to say that my favorite character is Peeta.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the second part of that chapter and Chapter 7. . .Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stories that appear in this FanFiction.**

**Katniss**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I look back to the blond haired girl to see her screaming. This was like the second time she has done that just today, is this normal and I just didn't know it?

"What is your deal?" Her face got a little red when I said this, but she just stayed quiet.

I look back to Peeta and give him a little smile. He moved over and opened his door wider, gesturing us in. "Uh, just go sit in the living room and make yourself at home." They all nod and walk into the living room.

Once they are out of ear shot, Peeta puts his hand on my shoulder and asks, "Who are they? And why haven't I seen them around before?"

I took a deep breath and said, "That's the thing, I don't know. I find them in my old house in the woods. I don't know who they are, and they said they don't know what the districts are."

He didn't look to happy that I brought complete strangers into his house, "They could be lying." He pointed out.

I shook my head, "I don't think so, I don't know who they are, but they seem to know who I am."

"Everyone does, remember, if we won the games we live our life in riches and fame. Everyone knows who you are."

This was true, but I still felt like it was something else. "I know, but this is just a gut feeling of mine."

All he did was nod and walked into the living room. He knew better than to distrust my instincts. It was one of the main things that got us out of the games in the first place.

I soon followed him into the living room, where when I walked in, it was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop, and all eyes were on me.

I awkwardly walk in and sit next to Peeta. I cut right to the chase, trying to be harsh, showing them they can't mess with me, "Ok, so what are you doing here, and I want an answer now."

All of them try to avoid my eyes. I guess I am intimidating. "I guess I will start," said one of the guys.

"No, Grover, Me or Annabeth should do it. We should do it." Said the frizzy haired girl.

"No," said the boy, Grover, "I am the protector, this is my job." He stood up and you could tell he was somewhat scared, but was trying to hide that under a mask of confidence. Why was everyone making such a big deal out of telling me who they are?

Then the blond girl, Annabeth, stood up and budded in, "No, I will do it with Hermione."

He was about to protest, but Hermione stood up too and said, "Grover, we can handle this." He shook his head kind of annoyed, but sat down and accepted defeat.

The two girls simultaneously looked to me. "Ok, you can continue."

"Well, first. I would like to point out that this is all going to sound crazy, but it is all true."

I just nodded my head yes, because I have seen it all, what could possibly surprise me now?

They took a deep breath, looked at each other for a moment, before launching into the story.

* * *

Once they were finished, all I could do was stare at the ground. This was a lot to take in. This couldn't all be true right? I would wake up tomorrow morning and everything would go back to normal.

"So what you mean to tell us, is that we are all part of books and that Percy and all of you guys are on a mission to gather all the book characters and for them to fight this titan apart of Greek Mythology?" I heard Peeta say. I looked up to see them all nodding. Then he did something I didn't expect, he started laughing. Just flat out laughing.

I glared at him, "What?" he said.

"You are just laughing at this like it is a game." I said

"Well yeah, because it is. I mean really, wizards?"

Now that I think about this, he is right. Why do I take everything so seriously? I start laughing a little and look at them. I expect them to break character and say gotcha, and a camera appear straight from the capitol, but they keep completely straight faces.

"The jig is up, you can stop." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Said Annabeth, "We are telling the truth."

I was getting a little aggravated, "I get it you got me, now leave."

"We are telling the truth." This time it was Hermione.

"Just get out." I stood up and pointed towards the door. Now I was pissed off.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but I know what happens in the future." Said Annabeth.

This caught my attention, "What do you mean? Are you a fortune teller?"

She shook her head, "No, but remember I told you about the books?" I nodded. "Well, right now, you are in the middle of the second book, with slight changes of course, there are three books, so I know what happens to you. Telling the future is dangerous, because people always try to change their destiny, but if you help us, I will tell you."

That really caught my attention. I don't know what to do. Should I stay and tell them to stay out of my life, or do I help them and risk my life?

I look to Peeta to ask for advice, but he says, "I go where you go, it is your choice."

I think for a moment more, and I whisper in his ear, "What if they can help protect my family, and yours. Like I said, the feeling is still there that they are telling the truth, but I want you to make the decision, because I know you will make the right one, I will do whatever you think is best. This is a team effort."

He looked up, took a deep breath and said, "We will go on one condition, you have to prove you are telling the truth in some way, and you have our assistance."

Annabeth got a smile on her face and turned to Hermione and said, "Just do a little magic and we will be on our way."

But before Hermione could respond in any way, Percy said, "Um…I don't know if you noticed, but we got disarmed, including the wands." Everyone looked to me. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Then Grover stood up, sighed and said, "Guys, why don't we show her my. . . legs."

There were lots of "no" s and "not a chance" s. And one person said, "She won't be able to see through the Mist." Whatever that means.

"Well, actually mortals can see through it if they know it is there, and they can concentrate hard enough." He said. "And I have to do this." Mortal? You have got to be kidding me.

He looked to me and said, "Concentrate hard on my legs, and tell me what you see."

I didn't see the point in this, so I looked to Peeta, who had a raised eyebrow. He just nodded as if to tell me to do it. I looked to the boy's legs and concentrated as hard as I could. Nothing happened. "I don't see anything."

"Try again, and this time just clear your mind." I did as he said. I blocked out any noises or thoughts and just looked, to the point that my head was starting to hurt, and after a moment, they changed. He didn't look like a boy, he looked like a. . .half boy, half goat. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I even rubbed my eyes, just to make sure. I let a little scream go, and I felt Peeta's protective hand on my back. I looked back up to meet his face and he had little horns on his head. This was definitely creepy.

Once I calmed down a little, I saw the Percy guy smirking at me, "Is that enough proof for you?" I wanted to be mad, but I was still in shock. I just nodded.

"Ok," Said Peeta, "led the way."

* * *

**Peeta**

Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would end up getting my name drawn in the reaping in the Hunger Games. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would win the Hunger Games. And never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be sitting by my one true love, listening to wizards and demigods, and them asking me to join an elite army to stop an evil Titan. The last one especially. Some of these things never really cross your mind when the biggest thing you worry about is your family bakery getting enough business so you have money to feed your family. I don't think my life will ever be the way it used to be, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I knocked on his door. I looked back at everyone else waiting nervously to see what he will say. Katniss is standing next to me, holding my hand, not because she had to, not because there are cameras, but because I am someone she trust in this situation. It is really a nice feeling.

We all started out talking battle strategies, but none of us had a real plan. It was easy to get to the fence, as Katniss does it all the time, but we wouldn't be able to get far in the woods. The others said there is water a few hours out, but it would be hard to find first, and second we don't have a mode of transportation from there. After about ten more minutes of blank ideas, Katniss suggested we ask Haymitch. The four other boys didn't like the idea of enlisting anyone else for help, but Annabeth and Hermione were all for it. It took a little convincing, but they eventually agreed.

Hermione told me that if we do go over to Haymitch's house that I needed to keep the water out of Katniss's hands. This made me flash back to the time before Victors Tour and Katniss 'decided' that the only way to wake Haymitch was to cover him with water. I thought it was funny and started laughing, but Katniss just glared at me, so I put my hand over my mouth to try to hide it, but I wasn't doing a good a very good job at it.

I knocked one more time, because he still hasn't showed up. After another second of waiting, I could tell Katniss was getting a little jumpy, so I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I know you are going to break in, but if you do, get the knife out of his hand he sleeps with, and don't dump cold water on him, at least make sure it is warm."

I thought it was funny, but she started with the glaring again. "Ha, ha, ha. Get your own material," was all she said before she went into Haymitch's house.

He was asleep on his kitchen counter, again, with liquor in his hand. Shocker. She was about to go up to him, but I put my hand up to stop her. She rolled her eyes, put out her hand and said, "Be my guest."

I went up to him, carefully tried to remove the knife, and then I shook him. No response. Then I shook him harder. Zip. Then I just pushed him out of his chair, he quickly got up, with his hand out like he was trying to stab someone with his knife that isn't there. "Katniss, what the he-"

She cut him short mid-sentence. She was laughing hysterically and said, "This time it wasn't me. It was your perfect angel Peeta." She said this pointing to me.

I had on a fake smile, waving my hand awkwardly. He groaned and said, "What is it with you two and waking me up. It is too much to ask to just wake me up?"

"Yeah, we tried that, it didn't work." Katniss pointed out, but Haymitch just ignored this comment.

"So, what brings you two here." He turns his head towards everyone else, "And you brought friends." Then he turned his head to Katniss, "What illegal trouble are you in this time, Sweetheart?"

She looked genuinely hurt by this comment, "It isn't always me you know, sometimes its Peeta."

I put on a faked hurt face, "Don't bring me into your illegal troubles." We both laughed for a second, before getting down to business.

All eight of us took turns telling the story of what happened. I know he has been through a lot and has seen almost everything, but I was really surprised for his lack of surprise. I mean we met demigods and wizards and he is just sitting there acting like it was something he sees every week.

Once the story was done, we all sat there staring intently at him. And all he said was, "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Help us get out of 12. Help us get a boat so we can go on the water. Help." Said Katniss, and you could tell she was aggravated with the lack of interest from him.

"What do you expect me to do? Just snap my fingers and have something appear?"

Katniss gave him a look. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

He just laughed and turned to me, "Here, I can deal with you."

I sat forward in my seat. "The thing is, we were just wondering if there is anything you can do to help us, or if you could direct us in a good direction so that we could help them."

He thought for a moment before saying, "Why are you so determined to help them them? You don't even know them."

"I think they might be able to help us."

"With what?" He said raising an eyebrow.

I honestly didn't know exactly, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Even if I didn't know, which I don't, I still feel like I owe it to these people for some reason, "Look, are you going to help or not."

He just put his head back, groaned, and rubbed his temple with his fingers. "Fine, I will try to pull some strings." He got up and started walking away. I heard him grumble, "Why do I always get caught in the illegal stuff? Why can't the kids just leave me to my liquor?"

After a few minutes, I was getting a little worried about him, so I started walking in the direction he went, the living room. When I got close, I heard him on the phone. I stopped outside the door and heard what he was saying. It went like this:

It's time. . .

I know, I know. . .

Yeah, that is the place. . .

Ok. . .

Then he hung up, I immediately sprinted back to the kitchen. Everyone gave me a questioning look, but it was immediately dismissed when Haymitch walked in. I don't think that he knew I heard him, but I had so many questions for him. I don't even know what he was talking about.

We all looked at him for a while, dragging out the moment, before he smirked and said, "Your welcome."

Katniss actually looked happy. You don't really see that that much. It just made me want to smile, so I did.

* * *

**Katniss**

Haymitch didn't tell us much of what was going to happen. He kept everything vague and dodged all our questions and after a while they quit coming. We quickly went back to the cabin to get the weapons, my bow, and we met back at Victors Village afterwords. When we got back the sun was just starting to set. There were really pretty colors. It made me think back to the time we were in the train, with just me and Peeta, and we were talking about our favorite colors. Now that I see that orange, I see that it really is pretty. I just want to sit here with Peeta and watch the sun set. It made me smile.

"What are you smiling at?" I look over to Peeta, who said that.

"Nothing." I took his hand and started following Haymitch to the square. It was a little strange we were going to the square, but I trust Haymitch. I don't trust many people, but I do trust him. . .I think.

We entered and I saw that there was a train there, which there usually isn't. Apparently we are taking the train.

I entered on, along with everyone else, and immediately when I enter, I see the face of the last person I expect to see, "Hello, Katniss, nice to see you again."

* * *

**One word. . .Cliffhanger.(Well, I guess that is three, but. . .still) (Who is it?)**

**Hello guys. I updated twice in one week, you must be so proud of me. I will probably update a little more often during the break, but I not making any promises.**

**Don't you think it is so cute how Katniss and Peeta rely on each other in this story?**

**Question-Who's POV do you like the best? I like Peeta's and Percy's the best, but that may just be me.**

**You know the drill, Read and Review.**

**Thanks to everyone who Reviews, Follows, and Favorites.**

* * *

**Quote time!**

**"Rooster ponies," Tyson said in amazement. "Do they lay eggs?"-Tyson (Riordan, Battle of the Labyrinth)**

**Tyson is so funny.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Here is chapter 8. Enjoy and please review. It means so much when people review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stories that appear in this story.**

* * *

**Katniss**

"Hello, Katniss. Nice to see you again." I was face to face with Plutarch Hevensbee. He wasn't exactly the person I expected to see. He had on a devilish grin that gave me chills. My first reaction was to hit him and run, because he works for the capitol, so I did. I think I got him pretty hard in the stomach, because he lost his breath and fell on the ground with a loud _thud_. Except when I tried to run, Peeta was holding me back in his arms. I started screaming and kicking for him to let me go, but he wouldn't budge. Then Hatmitch told him to take me to a room to get me calmed down.

I wasn't walking, so he had to pick me up bridal style and carry me. He was laughing at me, I could feel his chest moving under his shirt. "Peeta, I could have gotten us out of here, and why is he here?"

"I honestly don't know, but I trust Haymitch enough. And you have said it yourself that there are only a few people out there you can trust, and he is one of them. Plus he didn't seem to be surprised that Plutarch was here. Why should we question him?"

I knew he was right. I hate it. Very much."I hate when you use my words against me."

He started laughing a little. "I know." I put my head against his chest and listened to that all too familiar heartbeat. I love the sound of it. It always seems to calm me down. "You think you can walk?" He asked me.

I looked up to him, and put on my best pouty face and said, "Pretty Pleaseeeeeee?"

He sighed and grinned, "How can I say no to you?"

"You can't." I smiled and put my head back on his chest and put my arms around his neck.

"We are a pretty pathetic pair." I wouldn't admit it out loud, but he is right. It was times like this that I wish I could just freeze this moment and live in it forever, and it is times like this that I really just love him to death. I really do love him, I just don't know if it is a best friend kind of way or more. One thing for certain is that he deserves a great girl.

Instead of taking me to a room, he takes me to the back compartment, so I can look out the window as we go back, and I was happy at this decision because I wanted to enjoy the sunset. He sets me down, kisses my forehead, before heading back towards the door. The thing is I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay and talk. I wanted him to stay and laugh with me. I wanted him to stay and help me find a part of my normal life that I will never see again. "The orange really is beautiful."

He turned back around with an eyebrow raised and said, "Huh?" But I knew he heard me.

I just laughed and said. "I said, the orange really is beautiful."

He smiled, and it made me smile too. "I told you. Sometimes you should trust me."

"I know. Like you said, there aren't many people left I can trust, but you are at the top of the list." His grin widened from ear to ear. I patted the seat next to me for him to sit and he did immediately. For who knows how long, we laughed together over anything and everything. This felt perfect. We just completely ignored the mission we were on or that we were on a train with a capitol worker. That last may have just been me.

I heard a knocking at the door. My head quickly turned to face whoever it was. "You calm now, Sweetheart?" It was Haymitch. Great. Just great.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok, are you ready to talk now, and I will try to explain everything?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. He smiled and continued, "Ok, I can't really say much-"

I interrupted before he could finish his sentence. "You just said you were going to explain-"

But then he cut me off, "If you will just listen to me," He looked to me to make sure I wasn't going to interrupt. I just crossed my arms. He seemed to take that as a sign to continue, "Like I was saying, I can't say much now, but you will know soon, I promise. Plutarch is a good guy and he is helping us. I know he worked for the capitol, but it was all part of the plan. You just have to trust me on this."

I was about to give a not so nice comment back, except Peeta beat me to it. "Thank you Haymitch. We really appreciate you helping us."

Haymitch didn't show any emotion, not that he ever does and turned around and left. Just like that. "I can't believe him. Peeta, we need to get out of here. Next stop we can. . . sneak off, um. . .maybe we can call. . .I don't know," While I was talking out loud, I heard Peeta say my name, concerned, trying to bring me back to reality. I just ignored him and continued on.

Then he did it again, "Katniss!" He almost screamed it. This time it got me. I turned around to face him, now he was standing up and was right in front of my face. I looked into his deep eyes and saw true concern for me. It was really comforting.

"Yes?" I tried to say as innocent as possible.

"You need to quit stressing about everything. Everyone is not out to get you." His voice came out hard

This made me a little mad, "Sorry, I am just trying to protect everyone, my family, my friends, and most importantly you." I poked his chest every time I named someone off the list. I almost yelled it out to him.

His face softened a little, and the corner of his mouth twitched up, "You don't have to protect me, I believe that it is my job to protect you as the concerned boyfriend."

He realizes what he says at the same time I do. He is about to speak, but I hold up my hand to cut him off and let out a little laugh, "I think you and I both know I can take care of myself just fine, but thanks."

He brought me in for a hug, put his chin on top of my head, and rubbed my back reassuringly, "No problem, but sometimes you just have to trust others." We avoided that topic for a second.

"Why is everyone throwing that word around like it is nothing? In the world we live in today, how are we supposed to trust one another? It is not something you can learn, and it is not something easily given. All this trust is so. . .i don't know, difficult." I know I am venting to Peeta, but it feels so nice to get off my chest.

"I know, but you will learn to live with it. Some people just find it easier than others. It can be good and bad, just depends on the situation." I know he is absolutely right, so I am going to go with him on who to trust. I yawn, and Peeta pulls back to look at my face, and says, "Maybe you should get some sleep, it will be a busy day tomorrow."

I don't know what time it is, but I nod and a take his hand and start walking to my bedroom. I get into bed, and Peeta tucks me in, and kisses me good night. He is about to walk out the door when I am in the situation again where I don't want him to leave, so I say, "Peeta, will you stay with me?"

He smiles and says, "Why would you want that?"

I answer without any hesitation, I say, "You chase away the bad dreams."

He just smiles again and nods. He climbs in behind me and puts his arm around me. I snuggle close to him and I feel his smile burning in the back of my head. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Ron**

"Hello, Katniss. Nice to see you again." The grin on that guy was extremely creepy. I'm glad that guy wasn't talking to me. I watch intently to the aftermath of the little. . .meeting. The guy, whoever he is, goes down, Katniss is carted off by Peeta, and then people go after her. I kind of just stand there awkwardly. I don't know what I am supposed to do, I mean, I barely know the girl. I look over to Harry who just shrugs like he doesn't know what to do either.

"Ok." Haymitch comes back, with a drink in his hand now. "I am going to let her cool off before talking to her. I know you must be wondering why you are here." He looked around to get nods in response, no one spoke, just nodded. "I can't explain everything right now. That guy," He says pointing to the guy Katniss just took down, "Is a good guy."

Grover interrupted, "Isn't that always what the bad guy always says before he takes the good guys to his secret evil layer?" his voice was full of sarcasm. I let out a little laugh and put my hand over my mouth. Everyone looked at me, mostly looks of disgust, but I don't care, it was funny.

"No, and if you don't want to help, you can leave, but I wouldn't recommend it. The train is going 200 miles per an hour." And with that he left.

I looked over to Harry again and said, "So what do we do?"

He just shrugged and looked over to the direction of Hermione, probably because she is the only one that knows what is going on, but she was already down the hall with her new best friend. She is probably just going to do something lame like start a book club or something. Yeah, that is it. Wait- I don't actually care, right? _Please tell me I am right._

"You are right." Wait, who was that? Was that my mind playing a joke on me? I whip around and see that it is Grover with a grin on face.

"What?" I ask casually, still hoping it was in my mind.

"You said 'please tell me I am right' so I did." Crap. "What did you mean by that?"

Trying to change the subject, I said, "So, um, who wants to go see if they have a gaming room here?"

All three of the other boys nodded with varying levels of enthusiasm. I look to Percy and see that he is staring in the direction of the way that the Hermione and Annabeth. I feel a smirk coming on, and before I can stop myself, I say, "Does someone have a little crush?"

I didn't specifically say a name, but he knew I was talking about him. He looked my way and blushed, a lot. His face was darker than my hair. "I don't know what you are talking about." He sounded all defensive.

I put my hands up in mock surrender, "Hey, I am just stating the obvious."

He was about to respond, but Grover cut in, "Dude, it is obvious. You got a thing for Annabeth." He blushed even more.

Then Harry said, "Don't deny it." Blushed even more, I thought he was about to explode.

His face got even redder, and I didn't know that happened. "Don't talk to me about Annabeth when you clearly have a huge wizard crush on Hermione."

I blushed so much and I don't know why. It isn't like I actually like her. There are two different response to what he says.

"Yeah, he has a point dude." Said Grover.

"Wizard crush? Really? That was the best you could do?" Said Harry. And he had a point, it wasn't a very good come back-the wizard part, not the Hermione part, but that isn't a good comeback either, because it isn't true.

"I wouldn't say anything wizard," I didn't know who he was talking to at first, but his eyes were on Harry. "You end up with-"

Harry put his hand up to stop him and said, "I don't even want to know who, or more importantly why you know."

At that both Harry and Percy blush. To break the awkward silence, I said, "Let's go find that game room. . .or food, I could go for some food."

Seeing what I was trying to do, Grover said, "Yeah. . .let us go find food."

We start walking until what he said sinks in, "Wait, did you just say 'let us'?"

All he did was roll his eyes and walk ahead of me.

What? Is was a reasonable question. It was strange wording.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Once we walked onto the train, I knew immediately who it was. I was happy to see him, because I know he will be a good asset to our army sort of group we are working on. But then I am really confused when Katniss all but knocks out the poor guy. Then after a moment it dawns on me that she doesn't know that he is actually good. Oh well, she'll figure it out eventually.

I look over to Hermione after everything blows over and she seems to read my mind by just nodding and together we walk down the hall in the direction that Katniss left. . .well, was carried. . .I guess that is the better word to describe that. She didn't leave on her own.

I don't know where we are going, but I just wanted to talk about what is going on with someone who will understand the excitement that I am experiencing.

We seem to find our way to room that looks like any old living room. It had a fireplace at the front, not that you would need it in this weather. It had a leather couch in the middle with a nice rug in front and it had two chairs on both sides of the couch. I go and sit with Hermione following suit and we face each other. We just stare until she breaks the silence and says, "I need to vent."

I sigh, "So it isn't just me?" She nods and I continue, "I can't believe that I am meeting all of my true idols. I mean, who knew that one day I would meet Hermione Granger or Harry Potter or who knew who else I will meet. I just hope I don't wake up and see that this is all one big dream or I might lose it. But I have to say I can't wait to meet Four." I shiver at thinking of him.

She grins, "I know, but what girl wouldn't want to meet him. He is so dreamy. I can't wait to stare into those deep blue eyes. I hope they are as dreamy as they are described in the book."

"Yeah. . .so what do you think they are doing right now?"

She seems confused, "Four and Tris?"

"No, like what part of the book do you think they are at?"

She seems to think, "I don't know, but they better not be at the end of Allegiant. If they are, I will. . .I will. . .I don't know, but. . .Ughhh. The ending just made me so frustrated. Why did it have to end like that? That pissed me off SOOOOOO much. You have no idea. . ." And she just ranted on and on about Divergent. I probably would have too. . .except I probably have ranted on to Percy enough for him to write a book report on it, so I am good, but I will do my share of ranting on.

Once she was done, I looked at her, "You feel better?" I said sarcastically.

She took a deep breath and said, "Much."

I laughed, and she just looked at me. "So how good do you think the movie is going to be?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, but all I am going to say is that they better get Four right."

"The guy who is playing Four is Theo James." I say.

"I will have to look up the cast when I get back, if we get back." She says that last part quieter.

"We will don't worry. Remember, we are the best legion ever." Then seeing her reaction, I say, "What do you have to say about Jace?"

"All I have to say about Jace is. . ."

The rest of the afternoon just went on like that, us ranting on about books.

Just two complete fangirls and their books.

* * *

**Quote Time**

**"You never forget the face of the person who is your last hope."-Katniss (Collins, The Hunger Games)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup guys. Thank you for continuing to read my story. It means a lot.**

**I have another story. . .so check it out.**

**This is my longest chapter I have ever written. . .4k+ without A/N.**

**This is my favorite chapter.**

**Enjoy and ****REVIEW****!**

**-EruditeofD13**

* * *

**Percy**

I wake up to the sound of a loud banging noise. I look outside to see that it is still dark outside and the clock says 12:30, which means it is time to sleep. I try to ignore it and fall back into a deep sleep.

* * *

BANG. BANG. BANG. I sit up quickly to face a smirking Annabeth. She has two big frying pans in her hand. I rub my eyes tiredly and yawn. "Don't you know what time it is, we aren't in the army."

"You still drool after all this time."

"Shut up. It is time for bed."

"Actually, we are. We are almost there, so get dressed."

I just nod to agree, and she turns around to walk out. Once she is almost in the hallway, she turns around, smirks again, and says, "Nice boxers, by the way." And stalks out of the room.

I immediately blush and look down to see that I am in my boxers. Great. I silently curse to myself and I slowly get up and get dressed into a blue t-shirt and jeans. I look into the mirror and see that I have a serious case of bed-head, but it is too early to care. I try to remember what happened last night, but I can't, I don't even remember how I ended up in this bedroom. The night was a big blur. I remember all of us guys finding this huge kitchen, to which all of us stuffed ourselves, then after that it is kind of fuzzy. Oh, well.

I shuffle into the main room to see that everyone else is already in there. I guess I showed up fashionably late. I walk over and stand next to Annabeth. I lean over and whisper. "I would ask why you got everyone up at the butt crack of dawn, but it is too early for me to say that."

She giggled and said, "Well we are almost to Chicago, so we need to come up with some sort of strategy."

"Wait, like three hours ago we were in Virginia. How are we almost there? That is like a twelve hour drive. I was expecting to get a full nights rest for the first time in a while." To tell the truth, I haven't been getting very good sleep lately. Especially the fast few nights. It was really dragging me down. I might just pass out right here and now.

"Well, would you rather us wait till tomorrow, so you can get your beauty sleep, and we can just leave everyone else battling the titans with no chance of winning." She laughed at me, "And this is a stolen capitol train so it can travel at speeds of 200 miles per hour, so our ruftly 750 mile drive is considerably shorter."

"Ughhhhh. Just leave me alone. It is too early for a lesson." My brain is going to explode.

She put on a mock hurt face and slapped me in the arm.

Haymitch then walked in, he doesn't look happy that he is up either, and said, "Well, any of you geniuses have a plan?" I almost laughed, I mean was this guy serious? He was supposed to be this mastermind. He looked like a homeless man who really needed to shave, and I don't think I have ever seen him without a drink.

But of course, Annabeth and Hermione raised their hands at the same time to show that they had a plan. They both looked at the other then in a silent agreement, Annabeth spoke up, "Well, we need to get into the gate first. They will probably be too hard to climb, so we can either sneak into an Amity truck or we can dress up like Amity and sneak into the gate and after that we need to find the Dauntless compound to find Fourtris." She grinned at the last part.

Everyone was looking around all confused, including me, except it seemed no one had the guts to ask, so I did, I waved me hand in her face, as if to raise me hand. She looked at me, so I said, "Yeah, un, great plan, except one small thing." I held up my fingers about a half inch apart to show my point.

She seemed a little annoyed and said, "Yes, Percy, and what would that be?"

"What the heck is Dauntless and Amity and Fourtris?" I looked around the room to see that everyone else was nodding except Hermione and Haymitch. Hermione because I assumed she knew what Annabeth was talking about and Haymitch because he was already asleep.

"Well, in their society they have five factions, which are sort of like little societies inside a big society and each specify in a different quality of life. Dauntless the brave. Abnegation the selfless. Amity the peaceful. Erudite the smart. And Candor the truthful. All the factions work together to make a coherent society. You are raised in the faction that your parents are in and once you become sixteen you go to the choosing ceremony and choose which faction you want to spend the rest of your life in. Understand now?" Then after a moment, she added, "And Fourtris. . .well, you'll see."

There are lots of 'ohhhh' after she finishes. This all seems weird. Why would you want to spend your life practicing only one aspect of life? I don't know if I could life like that.

Annabeth then looks over to Hermione and says, "So do you think my plan would work?"

She seems to think for a moment then says, "I say we go with a mixture of both plans. Steal a truck. Get some red and yellow clothes. Once we get past the guards at the fence, we ditch the car in the fields and change into black. Go to the entrance of the Dauntless Compound and we should be home free from there. . .Hopefully"

"Ok. Everyone go to your room and find a red and yellow outfit and a black outfit."

And with that everyone dashed out of the room.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later everyone was back into the main room. We all seemed to scrape up the right colors. I didn't see why it was important, but they seem to know what they were talking about. Then again, if a specific virtue, why not a color, right?

Haymitch and Plutarch informed us that we were going to be there in five minutes. You could tell everyone was jumpy from nerves. My leg was jumping up and down. I turned to Annabeth who was looking at the ground, lost in thought and said, "We will be fine."

She jumped a little and looked at me, then once she came back to reality, said. "Oh, I know." You could tell that she really didn't think that.

"So what faction do you think you would have chosen?" I say trying to make her feel better, or change the subject, either/or.

She smiled slightly and said, "I don't know, I never really thought of it. I would have thought Erudite, but I am not exactly a power crazed maniac, but I guess there are good Erudite."

"So what faction do you think I would be from?"

She smiled, "Seaweed Brain, you would definitely be from Abnegation. You are probably one of the most selfless people I know. You would give up your life for the people you love."

You don't think I would be Dauntless?"

She hit my arm, "I give that whole speech of you being selfless, which is a good thing, not many people can truly go into that faction, and you want to be Dauntless?"

"I am just kidding. Thanks Annabeth." And I gave her a hug.

She whispered, "No problem." Against my chest. This felt perfect.

Suddenly the train stopped and someone yelled, "Its show time."

* * *

**Peeta**

Once everyone was out of the train, I looked around to see that all around us was nothing but woods and trees. I looked over to Annabeth and ask, "So how are we going to find a car all the way out here?"

"There are Amity cars constantly going by here delivering food to the different factions, so all we have to do is wait for one to go by."

"Oh. Just tell me if there is anything that I can do to help," Is all I say before I start walking back over to Katniss.

"And Peeta?" I turn back around to see her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, there is something you could you do to help. I know this is going to sound weird, but when we get the trucks to stop, could you loud the bodies out of the truck? I would ask one of the other boys to do it, but they are all out of shape wimps."

I heard someone yell, "I heard that!" but we both ignored it.

She was right, this is unusual. "Are they going to be dead?"

"Oh, no. Hermione is just going to use some sort of knockout spell. They will be perfectly fine."

I shrug, "Ok, tell me when." And with that I left back to Katniss.

"What did she want?" She asked me.

"Oh, she wanted me to move bodies for her." I said casually.

She laughed a little, "I guess lifting flower sacks did come in handy."

"Ha ha ha, so funny." I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't suppress a smile. "I don't know how I deal with you."

She hit my arm, "Shut up."

"Have you noticed that everyone sticks with their own book world, people, whatever except Hermione and Annabeth?" I said.

"Yeah, but why?"

"I don't know, I thought this whole thing was supposed to bring us all together."

"Maybe, maybe not. Or they just need a leader. Maybe you can bring all the guys together, I can work on the girls and we can go from there."

"Are you sure, you don't exactly get along well with others, especially girls."

"I am offended," but before I could respond, I heard someone yell, "There is a truck coming, everyone ready."

Did I ever think I would be standing in the woods ready to high jack a truck? Nope. Did I ever think I would be with other books? No. Did I ever think I was a book? Not a chance. Well, I guess the world is full of surprises.

The truck wasn't going very fast. It was a red truck. We all tried to stay hidden in the trees. Once he was about 100 feet away. Hermione shot something at the driver. He went slack and the car immediately stopped. We all then ran to the car to see he was the only one there. The weird thing was that he wasn't wearing yellow and red clothes, but gray clothes. I stood next to Annabeth who was standing right outside the door. I looked over to her, but she went a little white.

"Do you want me to take him out of the car?"

She just shook her head and turned to Hermione, "This is not good at all."

Hermione looked at the body, then suddenly came to a realization, "Nope."

Then Harry said, "Anyone care to explain?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal, dump the guy, that sounded funny, he will wake up in the woods, walk back, and go on with his life." Said Grover.

Annabeth shook her head again, "Put him in the back. We have to keep him."

I do as she told me to. I open the door to which the poor guy falls onto the ground in a very awkward position that he will probably feel when he wakes up tomorrow. I pick him up, put him over my shoulder, and then carry him to the trunk. I try to be careful, but he just falls. I close the door and say, "Ok, time for stage two."

Everyone strips of their outer layer of clothing to find their Amity clothing. We all pile into the truck, with Percy driving, because he is the only one out of all of us that is even close to getting a drivers license. In District 12, you don't learn to drive, because it isn't necessary. You can't go anywhere, and if you have to go somewhere, the capitol provides transportation.

"Percy, you sure you are going to be fine driving up?" Said Grover. He doesn't sound sure of this guy's driving skills. Should I be worried?

"Yes, I will be fine, and it isn't like we have much of a choice right now."

And with that we drove in silence to the gate. The gate was huge. It was very tall, and it stretched as far as the eye can see on both sides.

When we pulled up to the gate, what I guessed was a Dauntless guard came up to us and said, "State your business."

Annabeth took charge and sounded really sure of herself, "We are delivering food to the Dauntless compound."

The guard looked us over again before saying, "Ok, you can go in."

And like that we were in. I don't know if it was just me, but it was strangely easy to get into this place. I mean, we didn't even have food in the back. They really need to get better guards here.

After we drove for a few miles, we stopped and ditched the car. The grass was very tall, so you won't be able to spot the truck, unless you are looking for it. When you looked up you could see the city about a mile away. We then all changed into our Dauntless outfits.

After that we set off walking into the city.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Once we get to the city, we are in luck because the train is about to pass us. I yell, "Ok guys, you have to jump on the train. Just run by and jump." And with that the train past, I ran and jumped. It was harder than I thought it was going to be. I slammed into the opposite side of the train because I couldn't get my footing, but I got up and stabilized myself. I look out the window to that no one was left, so they all be in different sections of the train.

I am about to sit down when I see two people sitting in the front, completely making out. And when I look even closer I see that it is none other than Tris and Four. What is my luck, Katniss finds us and I easily find Tris and Four. The funny part was that they didn't heard because they are still going at it. This must be the part when they meet on the train and Four takes her to see the city and tell her about the Erudite.

I feel like I should interrupt them, but what would they think of a girl who was watching them make out and they didn't know it? But I have to, so here goes nothing.

"_Cough, Cough_." I try to make it discreet, not really. This was probably more awkward for them than it was for me.

They immediately break up and turn to face me. Tris has a bright red face, but Four's face is completely normal. Four just glares at me and says, "You aren't supposed to leave the compound unsupervised."

This was too good. He actually thought I was a Dauntless. I was going to have some fun, "It is ok Tobias. I am allowed to be here."

Now he blushed a little, but quickly rebounded and said, "What is your name and how do you know mine?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so let's skip to the chase. I know who you are and I need your help."

"And what makes you think we are going to help you? You're just going to walk in here and say 'come help me?' I don't think so." Said Tris.

"Well, Tris I think it would be interest. Especially you Tris. You may think it is bad now, but it gets worse, much worse." I was hinting at the ending of Allegiant. She has no idea.

"Are you threatening us?"

"No, the opposite actually."

"What is your name?" Asked Four.

"My name is Annabeth."

He seemed to think for a moment before saying, "What faction are you from, because you aren't from Dauntless, I have never heard of you before."

"I am not from Dauntless."

"What faction are you from?"

"I am not from a faction."

It takes the couple a second to process what I said, "Are you from outside the gate?" Asked Tris.

"You could say that. I see that you already take an interest in what is outside the gate. In the second book that is all you concentrate on." That slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Wait, what do you mean, the second book?"

"Well, I guess you are going to figure it out sooner or later so I think it would be best if you sit down." They do as told. I don't know if it is because they believe me or if it is that I am just unusual. "Ok, you are part of a book. You and Four and Caleb and Christina and Will and Al and Marcus and _Evelyn_," Four's eyes get a little wider as I say that, "and everyone else. You are a part of a book just like me except I am from the Percy Jackson and The Olympian book series. We have three other groups of people just like us who had no idea. I knew who you were, I just didn't know that you were actually real. By the way, I ship Fourtris." The give me a weird look from that, but I continue. "And we need your help to help our world, and in return we will help yours. All of the books that we are gathering are in some sort of war. We need you to come with us." I look Four dead in the eyes. They are as beautiful as they are described.

"First I don't believe you for a minute for that unbelievable story and second we aren't in a war." Said Four, but Tris was looking at the floor, thinking.

"Well, you may not be in a war yet, but have you noticed the Erudite gaining power taking control of more and more. More and more serums that you don't know how they work? And why did you come here today Four? Wasn't it to tell Tris of their plans?"

His voice sounded tense, "How do you know that?"

"Like I said, I have read your books. Right now you are in the middle of the first, so I know what will happen to you in the future." Then I go up to Tris and say, "I can protect you from the future."

"Now that I think about it. I was looking at one of Caleb's books. It was a Greek mythology book called Percy Jackson and the back said something about a girl named Annabeth." She sounded like she was starting to believe me. Finally she was coming around, now I needed to get Four on board.

I look over to Four and say, "I can prove it."

"Then prove it, tell me something no one else would know unless you read the book."

I thought for a moment until it hit me. "Your biggest fear." He was about to interrupt, but I stopped him, "I am not talking about Marcus or the heights or even confinement. I am talking about the fear that no one knows. . .because it changed. It changed for the first time ever," I said it slow to drag out the moment. His eyes got wider with every word I spoke. "Your biggest fear is losing Tris."

He didn't expect that, you can tell from the facial expression he had. "We'll help, but you have to tell us what we can do to save our city too."

I nod, "Get in line. That seems like the only way to get people to help. Let's go tell everyone I found you guys. It was easier than I thought at first. We had this whole plan to break into the Dauntless compound."

"You must have some nerve trying to break into the compound, lots of serious fighters there." Said Four.

"We have some serious fighters with us as well. Some with magic help. Some with Daddy help." I smile intending that for Percy.

"Is there anything else I should know? If there are real books and magic are there vampires?

"Well, if Clary and Jace are real then yeah there are vampires."

"I am not going to ask any more."

"The others will explain our little predicament a little better than I can."

With that we went back to the compartment with everyone else.

* * *

**Hermione**

When Annabeth came in with Tris and Four, I couldn't believe what had happened. They were actually right here. I was speechless. Everyone immediately sat down and launched into our story of how we got there and what our plan was when I started thinking. I had to do something, it was something that has haunted me since I figured out they were real. I was sitting in the back, so I scooted to the seat by the door without any detection and when no one was looking, I jumped out.

I saw that I was right in front of the place I was looking for. I walked in without anyone questioning who I was and went to the front desk and ringed the bell. The person sitting there looked at me over her glasses and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to speak with someone."

"And who would that be?"

"Caleb Prior."

"And why do you need to speak with him?"

"Well. . . t is important."

She just rolled her eyes like she was annoyed with me. She touched the little thing in her ear, whispered a few words and said, "He will be here in a moment."

I waited in the lobby awkwardly and about five minutes later, I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to face Caleb Prior.

I hold out my hand to shake his, "How are you, Caleb?"

He takes my hand but he seems confused, "Who are you and what kind of accent is that. Is it an old English accent, or maybe Scottish?"

"Don't let your Erudite mind get sidetracked from this. I only have a little time."

He straightened up a bit and said, "If you are a friend from Tris, I don't want to hear it. I have already talked to her today."

"How would you know I am her friend?"

He points to me, "Dauntless black."

"Oh, yeah." I forgot about that, "I guess but this is important and you need to listen to me." He just rolled his eyes and looked at me as if saying 'continue but I don't want you to'. He was being difficult. "You are going to make a decision, a very bad decision in the near future that will affect your life, a lot. I am not going to tell you what it is, but please look out for that."

"Now, you sound just like Beatrice."

He was about to walk off when I grabbed his shoulder. He spun around and looked at me. "What?"

I was really getting aggravated. "I can prove it." He raised his eyebrow. "Do you have a fiction section?"

He nodded and started walking towards to library. "Erudite don't read fiction a lot, if ever. We mostly read research for serums, but we always have the books."

He showed me where they were. I sat Caleb at the table. "Sit there, and I will show you something." I was hoping that they had the book. I walked over and looked around the book shelf until with great luck, I saw the books I was looking for. I grabbed them and walked back to Caleb.

He looked up to me from the chair. I set the books down one by one in order in front of him. "Divergent, Insurgent, Allegiant." He looks up to me again. "Read them then tell me what you think of your decision."

Before he could say anything I turned around, walked out of the Headquarters, and went back to the trains.

* * *

**Quote Time:**

**"We believe in ordinary acts of bravery in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another."-(Roth, ****Divergent****)**

* * *

**Countdown time: As of January 3, 2014**

**-75 days till Divergent the movie**

**-74 days till City of Heavenly Fire**

**-320 days till Mockingjay Part I**

**-685 days till Mockingjay Part II**

**(Don't worry, I know you are already counting down for them)**

* * *

**Something to think about:**

**The largest Rubber Duck is 82 feet tall. . .to all of you who have read TMI or TID, what would Will and Jace think of that?**


End file.
